


June and Dirk get a package

by Catty_Cathy



Series: June & Dirk [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Dress Up, Gen, I'm gonna make a whole-ass series out of this, Living Together, Trans Female John Egbert, Vitriolic Best Buds, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catty_Cathy/pseuds/Catty_Cathy
Summary: June and Dirk are Roommates, and until I can write more of that here's this to introduce them to them and their package.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dirk Strider, June Egbert & Dirk Strider, Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) & Dirk Strider, They are friends - Relationship, it's june actually
Series: June & Dirk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	June and Dirk get a package

JUNE: DIRK YOUR PACKAGE JUST CAME IN  
DIRK: Can you drag it in for me? I'm getting there.  
JUNE: I'M GONNA OPEN IT  
DIRK: Do not!  
JUNE: TOO LATE  
JUNE: woah what the shit  


June undoes the seal and opens the box to find a light blue track suit with rainbow stripes on the sides and a symbol of a Cloud letting out a colorful thunder on the jacket. She holds the two parts up and takes a good look completely amazed and speechless at the sight  
Another thing she can't help but notice is that it's just her size too. Dirk hurries into the scene from the bathroom shaking his hands dry. June can only stare blankly at him.  


JUNE:  
DIRK:  
JUNE:  
DIRK: Surprise?  
JUNE: i'm  
JUNE: dirk i'm gonna say a slur  
DIRK: Listen.  
DIRK: I'm not telling you to wear it.  
DIRK: I just found it online but they only had this size and bigger.  
DIRK: And then I was like "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I got June this".  
JUNE: that's..  
JUNE: oh my god the rainbows on the side you're gonna kill me  
DIRK: I just wanted the top. It has her cutie mark in it and I-  
JUNE: i'm sorry her what in it  
DIRK:  
DIRK: Cutie Mark.  
DIRK: That's the factual name for it.  
JUNE: dirk i've never had to hold my laughter around you  
JUNE: but i genuinely can not separate my distraught and surprise from my desire to laugh right now  
JUNE: i am gonna die if i start laughing  
DIRK: Cool then just don't, I'm just gonna take the top and not look at you in the eye ever again.  
JUNE: i can't even  
JUNE: so you're just gonna leave the pants here  
DIRK: Uh, yeah.  
DIRK: I can manage a big jacket, big pants are just not gonna look good.  
JUNE: so you'd rather just keep the half with the cutie mark  
JUNE: because baggy pants is the limit here? the line you won't cross  
DIRK: Yes.  
DIRK: And again, I'm not making you do anything you wouldn't fucking do.  
DIRK: But the pants? The ones that are already your size? The ones in your hands right now?  
DIRK: I'm gonna go to my room, put on my new "hanging out in our apartment" assemble.  
DIRK: And if I come back, and those pants are being worn by your person.  
DIRK: I won't comment on it, and we can both move on.  
JUNE: .....  
DIRK: Just gonna get this and yep. I'm going to my room. Don't mind me. See you in 60 seconds.  
JUNE: .....  


The both put on their halves of the track suit and spend the rest of the afternoon watching TV on the couch together while avoiding looking at each other. It was a good afternoon.  



End file.
